five_sealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusion Trilogy/Tenshi Arc/Ch.5
Episode 455 - Tenshi Arc - Stealing Love Away Forum > Roleplay Series: Min'na Tomodachi! board > Episode 455 - Tenshi Arc - Stealing Love Away Hanako Inoue Following 0 Kudos Episode 455 - Tenshi Arc - Stealing Love Away Hanako Inoue (Continuing the last episode with Hime PLEASE don't jump in!) Tenshi: I don't understand what I want myself... 17:13, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Chikane:Clear in your mind,who you love but this time conquer your love,don't steal it away from someone 17:18, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I don't care about what kind of love I get, I just want some love gosh she's opposite to Hanako who basically wants a relatioship and doesn't mind if there isn't love xD 17:19, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Chikane:You're so blind to don't see that there are people that care about you I agreeXDDDD 17:21, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Care, sure, but love...? 17:22, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Chikane:Study a bit more,they mean the same thing,there are many kinds of love 17:24, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I don't mean love in general *facepalm* 17:26, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Chikane:Clear in your mind,what love you mean*goes away* 17:29, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: OF COURSE I WANT ROMANTIC LOVE! Then controlling everyone to break them up and have them love you isn't the answer 17:31, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Chikane:Then search for it 17:39, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Why should I? As far as there isn't any other angel between us I can get love from anyone Cough cough Tenshibi cough cough 17:42, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi MA NON CI PENSARE PROPRIO!XDDD Chikane:And what about a demon? 17:47, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue E' tecnicamente impossibile come la Nanashi perchè ci sono due angeli di mezzo xD Tenshi: Ah, that, I don't want to know 17:51, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Esattamente Tripla ship KohakuKaluluTenshiXDDD Chikane*goes away* 17:58, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue NO xD Tenshi: Tch... 18:04, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi XDDDDD Fuwari:Well you shared a kiss with Vanitas though 18:06, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I didn't feel a thing though 18:07, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Poor Vanitas thoughXD 18:13, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Tell him I'm sorry then I don't care xD 18:16, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Nah,he already knows Grazie è un Don GiovanniXD 18:19, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I see *raises eyebrows* 18:20, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Tenshi have you ever though of what is the kind of boy/girl that you want as your boyfriend/girfriend? 18:22, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: As long as I have love I'm fine with it. *smirk* Yandere for love TenshixRomanticLove is canon so freaking canon xD 18:24, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Well not so fine though,because you have to choose carefully! Put it on the ship pageXDD 18:26, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I have a lot of people to choose from... *raises a finger* 18:27, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Not in that sense! 18:28, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: For example, I can choose even you right now. What you guys aren't aware about is that after I control you just ONCE you'll never completely snap out of it again ^^ 18:32, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:But even so...will you be happy? 18:41, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Of course! Hibiki-san, Hilulu-san, Hanako-san, Mizu-san, Shine-chan, ParaHaru-kun, MiraHaru-kun, MiraHibi-chan... They're all mine, if I kill that angel off 18:43, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:This'll make you happy?don't you think that it'll be only an illusion? 18:45, September 27, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: As long as I enjoy it, I have no regrets 18:47, September 27, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:This is the problem,you won't enjoy it 05:17, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I'm already enjoying it ^^ 05:22, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:*manga style fallXDD* 10:50, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: What xD 11:33, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Nothing,Nothing*sweatdrop*you'll understand what I mean sooner or later Hime:When I was under your controll,you might wanted a relationship with me?!!! 11:42, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: No... 11:45, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:DOROTHYYYYYYYY*cries and hugs her* Dorothy:Oii Hime*blushes* Fuwari:Ignore her*sweatdrop* 11:47, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Like I said- 11:48, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:W-well you'll understand what we mean,you have to be in love first,it's more funny^^ 11:51, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Nah... 11:57, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:It is,feeling that"doki doki"In your heart is wonderful^^ 11:58, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Unneeded. 13:46, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Fuwari:Eh??????even though that is beautiful Dorothy:You had an heartbreak right? 13:51, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: ... *rolls eyes* 13:52, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:I WAS RIGHT THENNNN!!!!XDDD 13:58, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: *siiiiiiiiiighs and walks away* Since this is just a filler you can get to stalk her and know her routine though xD 13:59, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy&Hime:WAITTTTT!!!*runs up to them* Kazumi:Mind their business no right??XDD 14:03, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue All the way to Tenshi's room xD A very annoyed Tenshi grabs a dart and pins two plushies to the wall, then stabs them at full force, the plushies being Hibiki and Hanako xD Tenshi: *breathes and calms down* Yosssh! 14:06, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:*a little afraid* Dorothy:*scared* 14:11, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: *crosses arms* One day, these two will die. *drops the dart* THEY HAVE TO! *sigh* But it's not my concern right now. I need to focus on crushing that other angel. 14:14, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Never make her angryXDD Hime:The other angel is Nana right? 14:17, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Njiru: *hidden behind the desk* Nahh, BaNana-tan isn't an angel Tenshi gets up and walks in the bedroom 14:21, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Nijiru?!!what are you doing here?!! 14:26, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Hmmmmmmm????? I live here-nya 14:29, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:EHHHHH?!! Hime:You didn't know? 14:36, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I love to help my little kouhai out into realizing what she's doing is completely pointless-nya- and also she DOES need some emotional support, she might not seem like that, but she cries herself to sleep everyday-nya 14:38, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:I know 14:41, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: *sighs* I hope she finds a cute ship :3 Until then I'll just be sitting her taking on the onyeechan role =u= 14:43, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:And if you'll be that person 14:53, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Me? NAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah I like Haruru but seeing I don't even want to admit it to her I'm gonna stay shipless =n= 14:54, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Nahhh Nijiru you'll have your love! 15:01, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I've gave up on love :333 15:02, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:I said it too in the past,but look now where I am 15:05, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: You know, there's an huge difference between finding real love and seeing the one you liked find it before you do... 15:08, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Right...but don't give up!! 15:24, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I don't need that ewe 15:34, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:But it's sad... 15:36, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Sad? Life isn't only about love! You can choose what your goal is! There are people who live to achieve their goals, not to have their special somebonya! Not everyone dreams to find a person they love God seeing this coming from her is ugh xD 15:39, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Look who talks*murmurs* Hime:*touched by her words*Sensei... 15:42, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I've lived for more than 4000 years and I can say love isn't a thing I'm made for. *leans on the wall* I already decided I want to be a side character in love that day in october... 15:44, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:the 23!it's your birthday 15:46, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Seeing them met was both so wonderful and painful >u< 15:47, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:*hugs her* Dorothy:Sensei... 15:48, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Mhhh? What's wrong? I already knew what would happen since 8 years earlier, nya ^^ No hard feelings 15:50, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:You're so mature 16:01, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Well hey if they're so OTP-y and made for each other coz polar opposites rules then what can I do about it? Ship and shut up =w= 16:03, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:*applauses* Dorothy:Well you have right! 16:06, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: OTPs are always painful so nyeah :3 16:07, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:OI!me and Hime are happy!! 16:12, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I mean, for others to look at =n= 16:13, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Now it's better 16:14, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: No matter who you end up truly loving, there will be at least someone suffering for your choice even though some don't show it 16:16, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:I guess...you have right 16:17, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: The best thing you can do in this situation is *thumbs up* give them a big hug and support them! *winks* That way, you'll show them you care and they won't know you're suffering. That works, nya 16:20, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:The pure truth*murmurs* 16:22, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I mean, they would never EVER consider the fact I suffered a lot, ahahah *laughs* At least I get to spend everyday with them, they're a better couple then I and Haruru would be, I'm so glad *keeps laughing* I have no regretrs Edited by Hanako Inoue 16:24, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Right*laughs*I spend an half a year with Dressing Pafe' and she never noticed that I loved her*laughs* Hime:EHM! 16:31, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: The only thing I regret is that I never got to tell her how I feel- However I'm mostly glad I didn't ^^ 16:33, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Well me too 16:37, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: There's something I sometimes ask mytself though 16:40, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Nani? 16:41, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Haruru saved us all. She saved me from forgetting who I really was, she saved Mahou-chan from loneliness, she became Mizu's first friend, she even protected a robot like Shine and much more!, why did she choose the last person she would deserve out of us all? 16:44, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Because Haruka,it's like an angel,she saved all of us! 16:50, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: But... Honestly Mahou-chan isn't even CLOSE to deserving someone PARTLY like her... Ofcourse I ship them, I'm a die-hard shipper :3 But still it bugs me... 16:52, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Opposites attract 17:09, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: But it's unfair to Haruru 17:11, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:She enjoys it 17:12, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: She gets nothing from it though... 17:13, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Wrong!Mahou-chan really lives her,though She doesn't show it because she's shy 17:17, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Lives her sounds like one of my typical typos xD Nijiru: Maybe it's cuz I stopped stalking them ever since 17:19, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi XDD Dorothy:Well when a ship gets canon it's my reaction too 17:24, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I'm worrying over nothing ;w; 17:27, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Exactly so...stop itXD 17:35, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: When they cheer up if I find out Haruru gets no fluff I'm gonna beat Mahou-chan up to death-nya ;-; 17:39, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Right,right 17:41, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: And I'll have Haruru all for me =u= She's obviously joking 17:50, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy*broadcast the all thing*If Mahou-Chan'll forget her love about Haruka,I'll let her listen to this 17:53, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I don't want to get tied up by Andou again ;w; 18:36, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Nah don't worryXD 18:43, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Flashback of Nijiru appearing from below the table, taking a photo of MoeHaru trying to convince Hibiki into doing something, taking a photo, getting caught by Hibiki and the latter just calls Andou who ties her to a pole xD 18:50, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:*bursts in laughs* 18:52, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Thing is, Mahou-chan even hacked the PriPara firewall again and caused a storm while I was still tied outside T^T That wasn't fun ;_; (xD) 18:58, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy*bursts even more in laughsXDD* 19:00, September 28, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: The only reason I survived was because I'm too random to die xD 19:02, September 28, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:But You're OPXDD 05:13, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijru: No I'm perfectly fine xD 05:19, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Sasuga Sensei 06:42, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: More importantly... 08:40, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Nani? 11:33, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Did you know about Haruka? She fainted during training 12:23, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:EHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!! Hime:HARUKA FAINTED?!! 12:39, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Mhm... It was just the two of us, I was trying to help her for a contest, but she said to keep it a secret from COLOR. Heck, she even BEGGED me to keep it from Mahou-chan, when she woke up, nya! 12:43, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Can we see her?? Hime:Yes please! 12:46, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: She's going around giving out cookies 12:47, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:I want one! 12:48, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: She's beeing working way too hard, considering her weak body... I don't know what kind of contest would get her this worked up 12:51, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Vanitas*appears*The duo grandprix! Dorothy:*heartattack*WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Hime:Hi Vanitas! 12:54, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue What's the next route? :3 Nijiru: She said she needs to train for another tournament as well... And to get to Top Class... And for the Quarter... 12:59, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Futari no princess:333 Vanitas:Admirable from that baka 13:02, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Why do I think she's doing all this for... 13:04, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Vanitas:For her loooooveeee*girly voice* 13:07, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: She didn't train this hard for the showdown with m- *shakes head* 13:11, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Vanitas:But now she wants to do it! 13:13, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: *smiles* I'm sure she'll win 13:15, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Vanitas:Weeelll it'll be an interesting grandprix,luckly for you all,me and Fuwari won't join it...too OP for you all step/idol 13:19, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I'm not joining either 13:22, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Vanitas:Buuuuutttt it'll be interesting 13:24, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I wonder if the day I'll find a duo will come... 13:30, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:It'll!! 13:32, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi walks out of her room and goes in the studio 13:35, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy;Let's follow her! Hime&Dorothy:*follows her* 13:36, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi sits in front of a big monitor with action figures on the desk 13:40, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:What is she doing? 13:44, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Just like Hibiki used to do, Tenshi grabs two figures and throws them in a garbage can 13:46, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Just like mahou-chan 13:50, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I don't want to see their faces anymore! Hibiki's dolls were chibi though xD Tenshi's are legit figures she can move (you get what I mean right? xD) 13:53, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi DOLOREEEEEXDDD Che sono tipo le bamboline vo-dooXDDD Hime:she's surely angry 13:55, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Si, ma funzionano solo se gli scatta una foto col red flash xD Tenshi: And next is... Tenshi looks at the other figures on different shelves I could list them xD 13:57, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi ma io l'ho detto Che I Red Flash domineranno il mondo!XDDD Dorothy:*launches a shoe at her* 13:59, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi gets up just dodging it xD Figures: 1st shelf: Hilulu, Falulu, Mizu, Shine, Minori, Nana, MiraHaru, ParaHaru, Rune, Kohaku, Kilulu 2nd shelf: Hibiki, Hachi, Hisoka, MiraHibi 3rd shelf: Nijiru, Tenshi Can you guess what each shelf means? 14:03, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi 3 delle dee primo :le Vocaldoll 2:Le tensai Dorothy:*launches another shoe* Hime*stops her* Edited by Hime Shiratenshi 14:09, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Who should I pick next? No, it's basically Desk: Her current focuses 1: People she can control (Harukas and Nana are because they're not aware of their powers) 2: People she can't control thanks to an Angel being in the way 3: Goddesses Garbage: People she gave up on (a.k.a. HanaHaru) 14:09, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Oh ok Now I understand^^ Dorothy:No one! Hime:*shuts her mouth* 14:11, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi looks at the Mira/ParaHaru dolls and smirks, then grabs the MiraHibi doll and throws it in the garbage can Tenshi: Those two were pretty useful in the past 14:12, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:What does she mean? Dorothy:Are you stupid? 14:14, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: Too bad that didn't kill Nana *throws them in as well* 14:16, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:she wants to kill her for some reasons... Dorothy:But what Is her reason? Hime:I don't know 14:18, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Killing her will destroy every connection between all the dimensions 14:23, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Really? 14:24, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: Since I don't... come from this world... That's all to kill me *smiles* I'm just helping her oyt 14:37, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Well I'm not from this world too... 14:48, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: She isn't either, that silly goddess 14:50, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Yes she told me 14:54, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: (HIDDEN PLOT TWIST AHEAD XD) All the Harukas, Nana, Hachi, Hanako, ParaHana and Hilulu will die as well 14:56, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi No aspe,Hilulu e' OP non puo' morireXDDDD Hime:We know... 14:58, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Pensaci xD La backstory di Hilulu? Nijiru: We can't let this happen, right? 15:00, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Giusto... Hime:Of course not! 15:03, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Ma non è tutto Nijiru: We won't be able to restart the timeline either 15:06, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi EHH?! Hime:EHH?! 15:07, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Il livello di conoscenza che Hilulu ha su Hibiki è lo stesso di Hanako con Haruka ^^ Nijiru: What Tenshi will be doing is, killing the goddess that ties up these timelines. That means we won't be able to travel between dimensions anymore 15:11, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Mi ammazzoooooXDDDDDD In effetti e' veroXDDD Dorothy:EHHH?!! Hime:*looks down* 15:13, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue In un mondo parallelo lontano lontano nel passato tra le timeline fallite, HiluHana Okno Non te l'aspettavi xD Ma sono più simili di quanto pensi xD Nijiru: That's why we need to stop her- however, it'll be almost impossible for her to kill Nana 15:16, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi CHEEE?!!XDD Hime:I agree,count on us Sensei 15:24, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue PrincessFaruru: L'ha presa molto meglio di Miuki XD Cug1: Hanako vi sta trollando da secoli xD Hanako: Eddai hanno la stessa storia, sono persone diverse che c'è di male xD Nijiru: Thank nyou ^^ 15:27, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Sono shockata genteXDD Ciao PrincessFaruru e Cug1 comunqueXDD Hime:Anytimes^^ Dorothy:Still,That Tenshi is a super Baka! 15:31, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Ma-ma c'era lo stesso numero di indizi che aveva Hanako xD Ad esempio l'odio tra Hanako e Hilulu... xD Tanto Hilulu nemmeno ha i ricordi xD Nijiru: Shhht xD 15:34, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi la Mia reaction: Kazumi:*sviene*Mi sento maleeeeee... Dorothy:Okay,okayyy 15:38, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: Hmmm? *non ha idea xD* Immagina la reazione di Haruka xD Tenshi gets annoyed and punches the desk 15:40, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:Via tu!XDDDDD*piangeXDDDDDDD*ma tra tutti proprio Hanako?!!XDDD Cade in comaXDD Dorothy:*gets annoyed and launches a chair to herXD* 15:43, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: Hanako cosa? Non la sopporto xDDDD (non se lo ricorda tranquilla Kazumi xD) Haruka: *suono BEEEEEEEEEEEEP della tv quando crasha xD* Tenshi: Wha- *crash xD* 15:46, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:Dici cosi' ma in realta'*piangeXDD* XDDDDDD Hime:*punches Dorothy* 15:52, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: Ma in realtà cosa?! xD Haruka: ittaaaai xD Che botta xD Tenshi: OI! YOU TWO! 15:55, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:Tanto hai capitooo*piangeXDDD* Fuwari:*aiuta Haruka* Hime:DOROTHY ONE OF THESE DAYS,I SWEAR TO YOU THAT- Dorothy:*shuts her mouth* 15:58, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: No che non ho capito xD Haruka: Perchè sono crollata? Tenshi: GET OUT 16:00, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:Non spetta a me dirtelo!*piangeXDDD* Fuwari:E chi lo saXDqui e' tutto alla randomXDD Dorothy:Nope~ 16:02, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: T_T *le da un fazzoletto xD* Haruka: Meglio se non mi ricordo mi sa xD Tenshi grabs their dolls 16:05, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:Grazie*soffiaXDDD* Fuwari:bravaXDD Dorothy:*karate chops her hands and grabs the dolls*Good thing doing the karate lessons^^ 16:08, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Hilulu: Non lo saprò mai, ok xD Tenshi: Damn you! 16:10, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Kazumi:GUARDA L"ALTRA WIKI E CAPISCI!!*piange* Dorothy:Thank youXD 16:13, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue On a side note does anyone want an Hilulu & Hanako & Shine & Mizu & Hachi cover (coz they'rfe the only ones I voice) of WonderPri World Tenshi: Get out! 16:15, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Yes!^^ Dorothy:Calm down! 16:21, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue I need to sound like a robot for Shine though xD Tenshi: NO! 16:24, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi XDDD Dorothy:Never heard the word yoga?XDD 16:29, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: *gets very annoyed xD* 16:32, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:It's simple look*goes in a yoga position*Om,om,om! 16:44, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I don't care 16:50, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Then how about- Hime.*drags Dorothy out and runs away with herXD* 16:52, September 29, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Twnshi: Ha! 20:07, September 29, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:*returns in the room with the attempt of punching her* Hime:*stops her* 05:17, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi doesn't react 05:47, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Eh?Tenshi? 05:58, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: *blank stare* 06:08, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Tenshi?? 11:11, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: You all... 11:35, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Are incredible,yeah we knowXDD 11:41, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: No xD 11:43, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Too shy to admit that we are the best,well...only me is the super amazing idol Dorothy WestXDDD 12:05, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: ...Go to hell xD 12:09, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:You tooXDD 12:12, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I shall go to heaven xD 12:13, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:No because I'll drag you with meXD 12:20, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: I'll fight back xD 12:21, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:No because I'- Hime:NOOO STOP IT!XDD 12:23, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Tenshi: *sighs xD* 12:24, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:We'll leave now*Drags Dorothy with herXD* 12:31, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Outside, the two bump into Haruka Haruka: Waaaaaaah! Sorry! 12:32, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Oh Bakaichou,are you okay now? Hime:Nijiru told us that you fainted 12:39, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Uwah? Etto... I'm fine... 12:43, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:We're glad,where were you running?? 12:47, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Where? Ah, I got special permission from Nijiru-sensei to exit PriPara and meet someone, desu 12:48, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Who? 12:48, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: A friend I didn't see in a while ^^" She's going to be my temporary coach 12:51, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:really?can we come too? 13:10, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Well... She's not in Japan... 13:13, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:In Priparis???? 13:37, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Yeah *smiles but sweatdrops* She was the only one I kept in contact with after what happened. She wasn't there, but Hi-tan didn't like her much anymore ^^" 13:39, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Ah I understand 13:51, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: She was very calm when we were little, I wonder if she has changed No Haruka only you didn't change 13:53, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Weelll we don't know,but let's hope she's friendly 14:29, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Timeskip, Persailles Haruka: Ah, um... *looks at a map* Ueehhh?! *flips it xD* 14:31, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:What a baka*sweatdropXD* 14:34, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: I don't even know if she still lives here xD 14:36, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:FacebookXDDnever heard of that? 14:38, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Hi-tan said I'm mentally underage for that, desu... 14:39, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Let me look at itXD Hime:*shuts Haruka's eyes* 14:44, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Uwaahhh?! Steps are heard "Mhhh~? Did I hear Hi-tan~?" 14:47, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Who Is?! 14:50, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: That voice... *turns and hugs the brown haired girl* NARUMIII! Narumi: So it was you after all! 14:51, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime;So it's her,she seems friendly^^ 15:00, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Harukaaaa, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Japan with your unit? Haruka: You know about us?! Narumi: But of course~ 15:02, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Hi!!!^^ 15:04, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Narumi~ I was Haruka and Hibiki's friend eight years ago. I'm also their fan! *shakes hand* 15:06, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Hiii!I'm Hime Shiratenshi^^ Dorothy:Tension Max!I'm Dorothy West 15:13, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Nice to meet you as well! *grins* Soo...~ *gazes at Haruka with a weird smile xD* Haruka: ...Eh? *stupid smile* 15:16, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Eh? Dorothy:I like her already^^ 15:22, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Any friend who hasn't seen you in a while would ask this... Haruka: *still doesn't get what she means xD* Narumi: Are the rumors real? About you and Hibiki-chan~ Haruka: What rumors *gears around her head xD* 15:25, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Oh Dorothy:YES!XD 15:27, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Tte nan- *dingdingding k.o. sound as Haruka realizes* UWEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!?!?! RUMORS?! ME?! HI-TAN?! NIJIRU?! *mentally dies* Narumi: I see *perverted smile xD* I'm glad~ Haruka: I-it's not what you think!! 15:30, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy&Hime:IT IS!IT IS!IT IS!!!!!^^*sings itXDD* 15:31, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Who should I belieeeeve~? 15:33, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime&Dorothy:US!!!!!!!!!!*sing itXDD* 15:35, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: *collapses* Narumi: *giggles* I could see that coming! They didn't change at all :3 15:38, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:You're an HibiHaru fan too?^^ 15:38, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: I can't say I'm an hardcore fan like that crazy idol whose name I can't remember, but ever since I was seven! 15:46, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:I like this girl!XD 15:48, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Now that I think about it I DID try to- Haruka gets a ton of very embarassing flashbacks and pushes her away xD 15:51, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:TELL US THE CHILD HIBIHARU!!!! 15:53, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Weeeeell, they were so cute =w= Haruka would get clingy and scared of everything even though she was older so she would hide behind her whenever I scared them~ 15:55, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Awwwwww~ 15:56, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: On the other hand, even though we were many, the shy girl in the distance was still top priority Haruka: *is dying on the spot xD* 15:57, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:AWWWWWWW~ Hime:Well of courseXD 16:00, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: When she vanished, we all were sad, but obviously not even nearly as her, and not long after that... It happened... I never spoke to Hibiki-chan since then *smiles* 16:02, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:You were one of those girl right?The ones that betrayed her? 16:05, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Do I look like I would do that? *smiles* I would have no reason to do that. She was the one who didn't trust me. She was even saying stuff like, Haruka betrayed me as well *giggles* 16:07, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Oh sorry 16:37, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: It's fine! More importantly, why are you here? 16:39, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Haruka wanted to talk with you^^ 16:41, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka weakly gets up Haruka: Narumi... Narumi: Hmmmm~? Haruka quickly bows down and shouts: Haruka: Please teach me how to be a princess and win the contest! Narumi: Ahhh I knew someday you would ask me *giggles* My family is very rich, *faces HimeDoro* so they want me to take lessons just like Midorikaze 16:43, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Exactly^^ 16:44, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Do you also want lessons on being a oerfect wife? Haruka: UEH-- Narumi: *giggles xD* ITSNIJIRUCALMVERSIONHERE 16:49, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:*shyly raises her hand*I-I need them*blushesXD* Dorothy:*BlushesXD* 16:52, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Oh so that's how your situation is xD 16:56, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Yes^^ 16:59, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Let's head to my house shall we? ^^ Haruka: *red xD* 17:03, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Yes^^*drags a blushed coma Dorothy with her* 17:06, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue The four end up in front of a GIANT house Narumi: This is my mansion! Edited by Hanako Inoue 17:08, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Sugoiii!!!! Dorothy:Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!My dream's house! 17:15, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: I might not be as rich as her, but I can definitely be proud of this ^^ *opens the door* 17:20, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Wow!!! Dorothy:So hugeee Narumi dal professor Narumi di Alice Academy Ciò vuol dire che la cara Narumi è un maschioXDDD 17:23, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue facedesk assurdo xDDD* TI SEMBRAVA TROPPO NORMALE NO? XDDD Narumi: Uhuhuhu, glad you like it ^^ Haruka: It's amazing... 17:24, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Ma infatti Narumi è un nome maschile Sui nomi sono una geniaXDD Hime:Narumi it's amazing! 17:28, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Nahh, I bet COLOR's dorm is way bigger thanks to Hibiki-chan's money :3 Haruka: A-ahahaha... 17:31, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Narumi let's start then!we want to partecipate to the lessons too^^ 17:34, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: Yosh! So, for the princess lesson *throws a big book at Haruka* Memorize it all *faces Hime* For the wife lesson- 17:38, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Yes? 17:43, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: *shrugs* I don't have a boyfriend so I don't know xDDDD 17:46, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime.*manga style fallXD* 17:50, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: I think Haruka knows better than me xD 17:53, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:One thing Hime...the coffee Hime:The coffee? Dorothy:Your coffee is terribleXDDlearn to make it and you'll be the perfect wife 17:59, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Something breaks through the window shattering the glass xD 18:01, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:What?! 18:03, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru on a SLED Nijiru: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 18:06, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:NIJIRU?! Dorothy:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!!! 18:09, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: I WAS LOOKING FOR SNOW Narumi looks at the sled Nijiru: BUT LOOKS LIKE I ENDED UP IN PRANCE 18:14, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi manga fall from Hime and Dorothy* Dorothy:That's Nijiru for you... 18:18, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru: SO HOW'RE YOU 18:20, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:Trying to be the perfect wifeeeee^^ 18:21, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: *is REALLY concentrating* Nijiru: Are, Haruru? What is she doin'? 18:25, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:Princess Lessons 18:29, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Nijiru shakes her hand in front of Haruka who doesn't notice her Nijiru: SHE DOESN'T EVEN SEE ME WHAT ARE YOU SAYING Haruka: *is reading at an incredibly fast pace* 18:36, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:S-sugoi! Hime:She's fast! 18:38, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: It might not seem like it, but Harucchi is actually very intelligent! She struggles with subjects but when she truly wants to do something nothing can stop her *smiles* 18:50, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Dorothy:She's not so baka afterallXD 18:55, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Done! *holds the book up in the air* Nijiru: WHAT Narumi: See? ^^ 18:57, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:EHHHH?! Dorothy:So fast!!!!!! 18:58, September 30, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: The reason I believe Haruka will win isn't because she's the favourite in the audience for how she formed COLOR *looks at Nijiru* but because nothing can stop her when it's about Hibiki-chan Haruka: *jumps around partying xD* Nijiru: I was the one who took a camera and broadcasted how COLOR formed by the way :3 19:01, September 30, 2016 Hime Shiratenshi Hime Shiratenshi Hime:I admire Haruka because of this 05:13, October 1, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: I can't afford to lose again! Narumi: We don't even know the date of the contest! 06:22, October 1, 2016 PrincessFaruru PrincessFaruru Ill just use the girl from this episode Blossom: ...con...test... 12:22, October 1, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Narumi: WHA- who are you?! Haruka: *was spinning, crashes onto Blossom making her fall backwards* UWAAAHHHH! 12:25, October 1, 2016 PrincessFaruru PrincessFaruru Blossom: -emotionless- Whats a... con-test? 12:26, October 1, 2016 Hanako Inoue Hanako Inoue Haruka: Eh? What? Narumi: *helps Haruka up* A contest is an event in which you compete with others Category:PriPara Category:Fairytale I Category:Fairytale Series Category:Tenshi Arc Category:Topic:Tenshi Category:Topic:Haruka